en su llama mortal
by MoOny Lupina
Summary: slash!!!! otra muerte sobre sus hombros ¿Cuántos muertos más vendran? dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso pero que pasa cuando el paso se da por una muerte....y si ¿no son sinceros los sentimientos? H/D (dejen review)
1. Default Chapter

En su llama mortal  
  
Advertencia: este fanfic es slash así que si no les gusta pues no lo lean ¬¬ porque solo me voy a reír si me insultan ¿OK? Bueno a los que si les gusta ^^ ya saben que harry potter no me pertenece y todo eso, este es mi primer intento de slash así que no sean malos con migo **************************************************************************  
  
En su llama mortal la luz te envuelve.  
  
Absorto, pálido doliente, así situado  
  
Contra las viejas hélices del crepúsculo  
  
Que en tomo a ti da vueltas.  
  
Mudo, mi amigo,  
  
Solo en lo solitario de esta hora de muertes  
  
Y llena de las vidas del fuego,  
  
Puro heredero del día destruido  
  
Del sol cae un racimo de tu traje oscuro,  
  
De la noche grandes raíces  
  
Crecen de súbito desde tu alma,  
  
Y a lo exterior regresan las cosas en ti ocultas,  
  
De modo que un pueblo, pálido y azul  
  
De ti recién nacido, se alimenta.  
  
¡Oh! grandioso y fecundo y magnético esclavo  
  
Del circulo que en negro y dorado sucede:  
  
Erguido, trata y logra una creación tan viva  
  
Que sucumben sus flores y lleno es de tristeza.  
Un chico de cabello negro azabache miraba como oscurecía, auque realmente no le Importaba  
  
Ya nada importaba, pues el amor de su vida se ha ido para siempre  
  
Ambos escogieron bando, lastima que no fue el mismo  
  
-porque tenias que unirte a el - pensó Harry con la mirada perdida luchando contra  
  
las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos  
  
porque, después... ¡después de todo lo que vivimos...! - se lamento en un susurro  
  
Todo su mundo se había derrumbado en tan solo unas pocas horas, en tan poco tiempo  
  
todo había dejado de tener sentido para el, aun le dolía recordar como fue que paso..  
  
Flashback......  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
No me maten - es que lo acabo de escribir como por inspiración divina =P y realmente ya no se me ocurre nada y ya vendrá el slash en capítulos futuros.todavía no se cuando, realmente ni siquiera tengo claro como continuare pero de que lo hago lo hago además tengan piedad es mi primer intento de slash y mi segundo fanfic por cierto léanse mi otro fic recuerdos de una tormenta (solo si les gusta los L/J)  
  
Y dejen review si quieren que lo continué de lo contrario pues para que molestarme,  
  
digo si no tengo review es porque no gusto y si no gusto no tengo porque actualizarlo ¿a  
  
que no? Bueno ahora si me despido y nos sean malos y dejen review al menos para  
  
decirme que no lo siga ^-^U 


	2. te recerdo como eras

ADVERTENCIA: este fic es slash así que si no te gustan no lo leas que no quiero  
quejas después ya saben que nada es mío todo es de Rowling y solo lo hago por mera  
diversión  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Eva: ya lo continué espero que te guste ^_^ en serio me quedo bien o.o  
  
miaka: ya lo continué y gracias por aclararme lo del fic ^o^ no lo sabia y de nada por lo de anónimos =P  
  
luzy: no soy malita . Es que no se me ocurría nada y a esta computadora de demonio le dio por borrar todo lo que tenia T__T y volverlo hacer mas con las clases....pues me tarde ^^U pero ya esta aquí otro capitulo mas!  
  
Velia: perdón por el casi colapso ^^U y gracias por lo ánimos!!!!! =P ya lo continué aunque no se....me sigue sin convencer pero bueno espero que te guste ^^  
  
Te recuerdo como eras.  
  
Te recuerdo como eras en el último otoño.  
  
Eras la boina gris y el corazón en calma  
  
En tus ojos peleaban las llamas del crepúsculo  
  
Y las hojas caían en el agua de tu alma  
  
Apegado a mis brazos como una enredadera  
  
Las hojas recogían tu voz lenta y en calma  
  
Hoguera de estupor en que mi ser ardía  
  
Dulce jacinto azul torcido sobre mi alma  
  
Cielos desde un navío. Campo desde los cerros  
  
¡Tu recuerdo es de luz, de humo, de estanque en calma!  
  
Mas allá de tus ojos ardían los crepúsculos  
  
Hojas secas de otoño giraban en tu alma.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Eran mediados de otoño, el día de hoy no tendrían clases por luto, un alumno había  
  
muerto en manos de voldemort y en su honor prefirieron cancelar las clases  
  
En un aula escondida se encontraba un chico de cabello negro como la noche  
  
culpándose por la muerte.otra muerte sobre sus hombros ¿Cuántos muertos más  
  
Vendrían? Primero fueron sus padres, luego cedric, Hagrid y ahora Zabini ( N/A: no me  
  
Miren así .) puede que no lo llego a tratar nunca por ser Slythering pero tampoco le  
  
deseaba la muerte  
  
Si hubiera estado ahí podría haber hecho algo- se lamentaba harry  
  
Si? No se me ocurre como podrías haberlo salvado - se escucho una voz por detrás  
  
Que quieres Malfoy?- pregunto harry- no estoy de humor para discutir  
  
Lo mismo que tu.pensar- razono Draco- y yo no e venido a pelear  
  
Pues como quieras- susurro harry mientras bajaba la cabeza  
  
Hay Potter ¿Por qué te importa la muerte de Blaise? Tu nunca lo conociste- pregunto  
  
Draco dejando atrás su frialdad característica y dando paso a la duda  
  
si es cierto yo no lo conocía pero no por eso quería que le pasara algo, nadie merece  
  
morir de esa forma ni el ni nadie. ni siquiera tu Malfoy- razono harry  
  
Valla era la primera persona que me dice eso- sonrió Draco- mi padre me hubiese dicho  
  
Todo lo contrario ¿sabes? Ni siquiera sé porque te digo eso nunca se lo había dicho a  
  
alguien  
  
Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, sonrisa triste sí pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo  
  
Tenia tiempo que no sonreía, ya casi ni hablaba, incluso dejo el quidditch, le recordaba  
  
demasiado a Hagrid, el siempre veía los partidos y cada vez que jugaba se acordaba que  
  
ya no lo vería  
  
Draco notó la mirada triste de harry  
  
Potter... no puedes culparte por todas las muertes, tienes que vivir tu vida  
  
Lo sé, lo sé pero es demasiado difícil, todos los que han muerto ha sido por protegerme  
  
incluso blaise, el se negó a decir donde estaba y por eso voldemort lo mato...quizás si no  
  
hubiera nacido o si hubiese muerto junto con mis padres nada de esto estaría pasando-  
  
se lamento harry dejando conocer todo lo que sentía desde lo ocurrido en el cementerio  
  
cuando el Dark Lord volvió  
  
Acaso prefieres estar muerto- dijo Draco mostrando su asombro  
  
Seria lo mejor para todos- le respondió de forma fría  
  
Draco no se pudo contener y abrazo a harry por detrás, notando la tensión del chico por este acto inesperado  
  
Nunca mas ló vuelvas a decir si tu hubieses muerto voldemort seguirá vivo y las cosas  
  
estarían peor...mucho peor además- en todo esto harry evitaba mirarlo a los ojos-  
  
mírame Potter - así lo hizo el moreno- tienes mucha gente que se preocupa por ti y sí  
  
mueres lo dejaras solos....me dejaras solo....por favor Harry entiende hay mucha gente  
  
que te necesita...yo te necesito no vuelvas nunca a pensar que seria mejor morir ¿de  
  
acuerdo?  
  
Harry un tanto sorprendido por la confesión del rubio solo pudo asentir, sin embargo sé  
  
sintió feliz, feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien le decía que lo necesitaba,  
  
que lo quería y sin poder contenerse lo abrazo, fue un abrazo cálido y lleno de  
  
sentimiento, ambos dejaron atrás esa mascara de fortaleza que mostraban a los demás  
  
dejando ver sus miedos, sus preocupaciones...sus sentimientos, parecía que no querían  
  
terminar el abrazo tan necesitado por ambos, pero como todo en la vida termino y  
  
ambos se vieron a los ojos  
  
En donde antes había arrogancia, ahora hay nostalgia  
  
Donde había alegría hay tristura  
  
Donde había odio ahora.....ahora hay amor  
  
Continuara.....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
porque lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el segundo capitulo y valla que me costo he  
  
escrito una escena como 10 veces y sigue sin gustarme pero ya me rendí T__T espero  
  
que les haya gustado y me dejen review vamos que no cuesta nada ^o^ por cierto él  
  
comportamiento de Draco se explicara en capítulos venideros aunque debería dejar que  
  
adivinen ^`_´^ y no me maten por haber matado a los que mate pero es que tenia que  
  
darle algo de drama a la cosa esta ^^U bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo 


	3. de pensamientos y encuentros

De pensamientos y encuentros  
  
Reviews:  
  
Naria Burrfoot: pos si supongo que choca ver a un Draco tan "amigable" pero también  
  
ten en cuenta de que zabini pues es el único varón (digo yo que es hombre =P) con  
  
cerebro a parte de él y me alegro que te guste...este capi no se como me quedo pero  
  
bueno desventajas de no tener quien me corrija a excepción de los review  
BDM (Bad Girl Malfoy): valla que gusto ver que te leíste mi fic ^^ te dije que  
  
escribiría algún slash y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometoy por cierto ya comprobé que  
  
Narya sigue con vida =P y con respecto a tu pregunta no te la puedo responder pues le  
  
quita la gracia al asunto (mentira es que ni yo lo se ^^U)  
  
Marianne: y vas a seguir ¬¬ ya te dije por que mate a blaise dudo mucho que a harry  
  
le importe un comino la vida de parkinson y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie por cierto  
  
discúlpame con Ron ^^U seguro que me debe querer matar, aquí harry dice que como  
  
no encuentre como revivir a zabini ron seguro me aniquila ¿tu que crees?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
draco POV  
  
"" son suspensamientos  
  
su conciencia si es que la tiene =P  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer, es decir...a..abrase a Potter, a mi peor enemigo,  
  
al que voldemort y mi padre quieren ver muerto...pero esa noche no hubo odio, ni  
malicia solo aire, solo paz ¿qué fue lo que nos paso?"  
  
lo sabes muy bien  
  
" si es cierto- sonrió- sin embargo lo mejor será enterrarlo"  
  
como si fuera posible..admítelo Draco fue la primera vez que te sentiste  
  
necesitado  
  
" eso lo se pero, también se que soy un Malfoy y un futuro mortifago y no puedo ni  
  
quiero mostrar sentimientos ¡eso es de débiles! Por favor...en cambio él es el niño que  
  
vivió, el favorito de Gryffindor, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que dirá mi padre al  
  
respecto"  
  
lo mas probable es que no diga nada solo te mate por sentirte así por un chico y en  
  
cima por Potter  
  
"ja! tienes razón es lo mas probable- rió de nuevo con un poco de ironia al imaginarse a  
  
su padre cuando se enterara"  
  
hey Draco, aquí estabas ya me tenias preocupada-le reclamo parkinson  
  
estoy bien pansy solo necesitaba pensar- respondió con sorna  
  
¿pensar en que?, OH por favor no me digas que lamentas la muerte de blaise, el tiene la  
  
culpa por haber traicionado a nuestro señor, de hecho creo que el Dark lord fue muy  
  
indulgente con el al darle esa muerte tan rápida- le respondo irónica  
  
no tienes que decírmelo y sabes que mejor cállate que me estas dando dolor de cabeza -  
  
le dijo irritado  
  
como quieras Malfoy, en todo caso si te apetece algo estoy en mi cuarto- dijo con  
  
picardía  
  
LARGO!- grito enfadado el joven Malfoy  
  
Así Pansy se fue dejando solo al joven Malfoy  
  
"como desespera"  
  
estoy de acuerdo ¿no habrá la forma de eliminarla sin que nos involucre?  
  
"puede ser pero no en Hogwarts, aquí todo se sabe demasiado rápido y no quiero que  
  
me expulsen..no podría verlo"  
  
a quien?-pregunto con dejo de picardía  
  
"olvídalo, mejor me voy a dormir"  
  
al día siguiente  
hey Draco despierta- dijo uno de sus guardaespaldas mientras lo zarandeaba  
  
ya voy Goyle, definitivamente no te enseñaron una mejor forma de despertar a alguien  
  
¬¬  
  
l..lo..lo siento..Dr..Draco- titubeó Goyle a medida que miraba a Draco con temor  
  
mejor olvídalo es obvio que tu cerebro no procesaría tanta información- dice con su  
  
característica forma de arrastrar las silabas- y mejor veámonos antes de que Grabbe se  
  
acabe toda la comida  
  
c..como t..tu digas-dice todavía nervioso sin comprender o talvez ignorando el insulto  
  
que acababa de recibir  
  
no se como no me deshago de estos inútiles buenos para nada-susurro Malfoy antes de  
  
bajar  
  
-hola Draco- dijo una vos que seductora  
  
-piérdete parkinson  
  
-ya vendrás conmigo tenlo por seguro-dijo en tono amenazante  
  
-ni en tus sueños ahora ¡lárgate!  
  
como era de esperar Grabbe no dijo nada al respecto, así que se dirigieron al comedor,  
  
sin embargo, a medio camino se tropezaron con la ultima persona a la que el joven  
  
Malfoy quería ver  
- Potter!  
  
-Malfoy!  
  
Ambos se quedaron mudos viendo aquel que alguna vez consideraron su peor enemigo  
  
y que ahora no distinguían claramente que era  
  
continuara...  
nota de la autora:  
  
perdon por la tardanza pero realmente no se me ocurria nada U_U ahora bien ¿qué  
  
ocurrira? ¿cómo reaccionaran ambos? ¿draco matara a la "simpatica" de pansy? (hey no  
  
me culpen me cae mal -_-) y una pregunta muy interezante que me hizo Bad Girl  
  
Malfoy ¿en el futuro (léanse el 1er capitulo) Draco volvera con Harry? Todo esto y mas  
  
en el proximo capitulo 


End file.
